


Clever Boy

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [88]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 6. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up (ooh kylux for this one!)





	Clever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: minor character death (implied), Reminiscing, Cadet Hux, Angst

Hux rolled over in his bed, and smiled with surprise at the blond figure lying beside him. Hux was just awake enough to know this was a dream, a pleasant remembering, but that was no reason he couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

The morning was from a shore leave long ago, Hux had split away from the other cadets, having made his own arrangements. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with his time, a fact that was unusual in itself for him. And that lasted right up until he'd set eyes on Nathan.

Still young by his planet's standards, Nathan had still been older than Hux, with a soft eyes and a sweeter smile. He had bought Hux's first drink, and allowed Hux to buy one in return before he leaned close and whispered to Hux of things they could share if they left now.

Hux had taken him back to his suite, and they had taken pleasures in each other's bodies until the dawn began to break. Exhausted, they collapsed on top of the covers, the balcony windows thrown open and the gauzy curtains billowing in the wind. The shimmering sunlight they admitted burnished Nathan's skin to well-polished bronze, tempting Hux into running his fingers over its planes.

Nathan smiled as soon as Hux's fingers touched him, his mouth bowing down as Hux teased his fingers lowered, dragging nails over his sides pulling laugher and protests both from him. Nathan captured his hand and rolled towards Hux, not yet opening his eyes. Hux could see the protests written faintly on his face, and leaned forward to kiss them away. The touch of his lips softened the frown, and he pressed them lower, to Nathan's eyelids, his cheek and the tip of his nose, and then his lips, with a soft, teasing touch, again and again until Nathan surged forward to capture his own lips wetly.

Hux moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth gladly for Nathan's tongue, sliding his hands forward to wrap around Nathan and pull him close, tangling his limbs with him to keep him close. The kiss was slow but building heat, like the patches of sunlight on their skin being pulled deep into their cores. Hux didn't want this moment to end, even as Nathan stole his breath, his hands becoming more insistent until Hux was forced to pull away and gasp-

"Who's Nathan?"

Hux's body tensed. He could feel one of his eyes begin to twitch, even with his eyes still closed.

"Well?"

Hux fell back onto the bed, feeling his good mood evaporate. He willed his heart-rate to slow, his body to relax, the dream to dissipate.

"You never kiss me like that."

"No," Hux sighed. "But you're not him, you're you."

Hux could feel the mattress shift, his companion making himself comfortable, though thankfully he didn't move any closer.

"Who was he?"

"No one of importance," Hux said with a sigh, finally peeling his eyes open to find the filigree hotel ceiling replaced by dull grey durasteel.

"Your dream indicated otherwise."

Hux groaned, closing his eyes again and wishing he had a cigarra.

"I've told you I don't like when you do that."

"You didn't give me much choice. It's not often you wake me with your tongue down my throat."

Hux left his breath catch at that. He sat up quickly, throwing back the sheets though he moved no further than the edge of the bed.

"He was an escort. Paid for by my squadmates. As a joke."

Hux was glad for the silence behind him.

"I saw him taking his payment from them, laughing."

Hux remembered it was the same easy laugh that Nathan had shared when they'd been in bed together. The same fake laugh. Hux hadn't heard him laugh like that again. He made sure no-one would hear him laugh again.

"You trusted him."

"I was a fool."

"And that's why you don't kiss me like that."

Hux looked back over one shoulder, admiring a different body. This one hard muscles, and hard earned strength, bearing plentiful scars and the marks that Hux had left himself. The contrast of pale skin and dark hair, the contrast all the more stark in the artificial lights of the star destroyer was a sight to make a man's mouth water. Far more desirable than the puppy fat of a planeside escort.

"Clever boy."


End file.
